


In Troubled Waters

by jasmine_tea



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Enemies to Allies, Kinky sex, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Master/Pet, Moral Ambiguity, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Political Alliances, Sex for Favors, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, descriptive, loki is not agood person, trans masculine reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmine_tea/pseuds/jasmine_tea
Summary: Loki has just arrived on Sakaar and seems to be fitting in awfully well, all things considered. The Grandmaster doesn't trust him completely yet and asks one of his guards, Shale, to keep an eye on him just in case. It all goes fantastically downhill from there. Nobody escapes Sakaar, but they can certainly cause plenty of trouble.A different telling of what could have happened in the 2 weeks Loki was on Sakaar before Thor arrived during the events of Thor Ragnarok.





	In Troubled Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic a while ago and didn't get to finish it, but thought it was worth posting anyways! There's nowhere near enough Loki/Trans Male Reader fic so that's why I decided to write this. I'd like to finish it still but I want to rework the original ending I planned first. I have no idea how many other transmasc Loki fans there are out there, so if you like this fic and want to see more I'd love to hear from you just so I know that I'm not writing a fic that is Literally Only For Me hahaha.
> 
> For convenience I named the reader character Shale! If you don't like that name I won't be offended if you use word replace to change it to your own name :)
> 
> Just a slight content warning: Along with the standard issue "everyone is this fic is a major league asshole that has tons of kinky sex" warning, I also use some pretty graphic descriptions of sex. I don't really describe the main character's chest in detail, but I do use some pretty detailed descriptions of the lower body throughout, as well as penetrative sex. If that's not your jam or causes you dysphoria, I recommend skipping out on this fic! Be safe out there!
> 
> Anyways please enjoy!

    “What was that boy’s name again...Lukey? Lackey? Ah...come on help me out.”  
  
    “He called himself Loki of Asgard, sir.” I responded, dully.  
  
    “Riiiight, right, yes. Handsome devil, isn’t he?” I shifted my weight uncomfortably at his assertion and The Grandmaster waved his hand dismissively after several solid seconds of uncomfortable silence. He wasn’t exactly wrong but I wasn’t keen to figure out where that tangent would lead if I’d agreed with him. Always best to just play dumb. “Thing is, I don’t know if I can trust him just yet. Why don’t you, ah, follow him, stay by his side to see if he’s up to anything. Tell him you’re...a gift of good will. I don’t know. Get creative! you know I love it when you get creative.” he wrinkled his nose playfully at the last part. “But seriously, don’t leave his side for anything. I want you glued to that man day and night.”  
  
    “So you want me to spy on him, sir?” he immediately grimaced in an almost childlike manner.  
  
    “Eugh, you make it sound so ugly! No I just want you to... hang around him. Rub elbows! Get all buddy-buddy! Maybe have a...a hot little romance...! Live a little-- you know I say you always way too tense! And just...you know...if he happens to mention some kind of scheme you... tell me about it immediately and we execute the guy.”  
  
    I knew better than to argue with the Grandmaster but I was already exhausted by this...whatever this was. He was certifiable, sure, but after spending enough time around him I’d at least gotten to know some of his idiosyncrasies. I took comfort and pride in knowing exactly how to walk on the metaphorical eggshells that was interacting with him, and god dammit I like knowing exactly what to expect out of my day. I managed to hold in a sigh as I began to make my way in search of this Loki of Asgard. Well. Here goes nothing.  
  
    “And Shale!” I turned around to face him again. “Have fun!” he winked. I forced a smile, my whole body tensing as I feigned ignorance to the obvious implication.  
  
\---------  
  
  
    I finally found him in the lounge, schmoozing and drinking with some of the Sakaarian upper class. Already fitting in like a dream from the look of things. Maybe I had my work cut out for me...  
  
    I politely stood behind him as he cheered glasses with the local socialites, capturing everyone within earshot with stories of glory and conquest. When he finally came to a pause in his story, he turned around to regard me, not even saying a word to me as he waited for me to talk.  
  
    “The Grandmaster sends his best.” I smiled awkwardly, doing my best to seem approachable but staying on my guard just in case. He turned back to his captive audience, who had been waiting with baited breath for him to continue his story.  
  
    “Terribly sorry, could you all give us a moment? I’d hate to keep the Grandmaster waiting.” The small crowd collectively sighed with disappointed chatter as they all drifted away, one or two of them shooting glares at me. I raised an eyebrow and stared unwaveringly back at them until they turned back around in a huff.  
  
    “Well,” he began, lifting the glass to his lips and taking a small sip as he eyed me up and down. “To what do I owe the honor?”  
  
    “The Grandmaster asked me to accompany you. As a... welcome gift of sorts.”  
  
    “So he asked you to spy on me.”  
  
    “I didn’t say that.” I swallowed hard. This guy was clever. Bad news.  
  
    “As far as I’m concerned, a gift would be food or wine. Or from what I’ve gathered about the Grandmaster’s particular type of generosity: a concubine or two. No...you don’t send a guard as a gift.” he laughed to himself indignantly. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.  
  
    “You never know, _sir_. It’s a dangerous world out here. I’d be wary of looking a gift horse in the mouth if you’re trying to gain The Grandmaster’s favor.” I tried to make myself as tall as possible. He was handsome but that sure didn’t make him less of a prick. This was going to be a god damn nightmare. “Word of advice: he doesn’t care for dissent.”  
  
    “I suppose we have that in common.” he mused, eyeing the drink in his hand as my glare bore a hole into the side of his head. “Since it seems neither of us have any other choice, stay. Have a drink with me. Perhaps we can come to some kind of mutual understanding.”  
  
    He gestured to the seat on the sofa next to him and motioned me to sit with him. Reluctantly I sat, trying not to let myself get too comfortable. Not that it was hard when my job was to babysit this prickley asshole. The silence was enough to make me sweat.  
  
    “ _So_. Asgard, huh? What’s that like?”  
  
    “Likely buried in 6 feet of ash by now.”  
  
    “Excuse me? What happened?”  
  
    “How about yourself? How did you end up working for The Grandmaster?” he asked, completely avoiding my question. I sighed and rolled my head to the side away from him.  
  
    “Same as pretty much everyone else on this planet. By accident. I used to live on a ship that travelled from planet to planet scrounging for sellable parts. Then there was some kind of crash and I woke up here. I worked my ass off and eventually did enough social climbing to get a job in the palace.”  
  
    “So you were a pirate.” he smiled with sudden intrigue. I shrugged. If I was being honest, it didn’t feel like it was worth getting into. Most people on Sakaar had a story nearly identical to mine, though not everyone knew how to play their cards quite like I had. That’s all that separated us.  
  
    I paused for a moment and turned to him, lowering my voice to just barely above a whisper so the blaring music would drown me out to any bystanders. “Listen. I’m more than happy to help you with whatever you’re trying to accomplish. I’m willing to bet money that you have an end game here and I know how to get you in on the Grandmaster’s good side. I’d be more than happy to help you. For a price.” I smiled confidently. _Ball’s in your court._  
  
    He raised an eyebrow and I knew immediately his curiosity was piqued. Hook, line, and sinker. If his plan sounded good, I could join him. If not, I could turn him in for a nice comfortable bonus and get on with my life. It’d almost be a shame to waste those good looks on the melt stick, but what can you do?  
  
    “Why don’t we go somewhere more private?”  
  
\-------  
  
    He lead me to his room, telling me the same stories he had been telling the group from earlier. I knew this time it was more to keep from casting suspicion from onlookers, but it was hard to deny he had a way of weaving a story.  
  
    He’d had the room for less than a day and somehow managed to completely redecorate. Almost everything was either gold or green and somehow gaudier than when it had been decorated to match the rest of the place. I suppose it was something that reminded him of home. Most people have trouble adjusting at first, and a surprise remodeling was at least one of the least crazy ways I’d seen people take their frustration out on the new found knowledge of being stuck on this dump for the rest of their life.  
  
    Before I could finish ‘admiring’ his decorating, I found myself slammed back against the wall with a knife to my throat.  
  
    “I’ve had a _very difficult_ past several days and I don’t take blackmail lightly, so tell me what you want and I promise I might not kill you where you stand.” he hissed, face unnervingly close to mine. I glared directly into his eyes. He had to be bluffing.  
  
    “Oh! Sure, brilliant move. Kill your only in with the Grandmaster. In fact, let me know how that goes for you!”  
  
    “Wherever you came from I’m sure there are plenty more just like you I can find who would trip over themselves to help a handsome god in need of assistance. Now answer the question.”  
  
    I’m sorry, did he just say ‘god’?  
  
    “Whatever your plan is, I want in.” I blurted. He pulled back slightly, putting some distance between our faces but not moving the knife away from my throat even slightly.  
  
    “And how can I trust you won’t just immediately tell the Grandmaster about it?” he laughed indignantly. I thought for a second.  
  
    “I mean--you can’t. You just have to trust me.”  
  
    “Wrong answer.”  
  
    He slammed my head against the wall and my vision immediately faded to pitch black as I slumped onto the floor.  
  
    Well, we had a good run. Things can only go downhill from here.  
  
\------  
  
    I woke up still slumped against the wall with the side of my ear absolutely throbbing with pain. I blinked a few times to clear my vision and lifted a hand to the source of the pain. There was a small amount of blood, but even more concerning was the piece of cold metal attached to it. I hissed as I tried to remove it, too overwhelmed by a sudden burning sting to be able to.  
  
    “Oh good, you’re awake. You almost had me worried.” he said from his lounging spot on a green velvet chaise, barely looking up from his book.  
  
    “What the hell did you do to my ear?”  
  
    “Just a little bit of insurance.”  
  
    “Excuse me?”  
  
    “You said yourself that you wanted in on my plan. The ear cuff has an enchantment on it. As long as you’re wearing that, you won’t be able to tattle about our little plan to the Grandmaster.” he stood up and walked toward me, bending down to lift my chin to force me to meet his gaze directly. “And as long as you are wearing that, you belong to me.”  
  
    I cursed under my breath.      
  
    “I _beg your pardon_ but I don’t _belong_ to anybody.” I growled.  
  
    “You’ll find that you do.” He bent down further so his lips were against my ear. He licked up a drop of the fresh blood from the ear cuff before whispering in an almost sultry voice. “And I think you’ll find very quickly as well that you’ll crave to belong to me.”  
  
    Panic rose in my chest as I tried to figure out a way out of this. I didn’t even know what his plan was and now I was a forced accomplice. I could cut the stupid cuff off but that seemed awfully dramatic if it was just going to result in my immediate death at the hands of this creepy asshole. Get killed by Loki or get killed by The Grandmaster. Neither were particularly appealing.  
  
    New objective: stay alive as long as possible at any cost.  
  
    “Whatever this plan is, it better be damn good because I am not going to die for your sake.”  
  
\-----  
  
_The Plan: Help Loki climb the social ranks as quickly as possible. Get him in with Grandmaster. Loki does various favors until he is at the side of the Grandmaster. Once Grandmaster has been lulled into a sense of security we stage a rebellion, and Grandmaster falls as an unfortunate casualty. Loki rises to power and gives me a nice cushy life for my troubles. Easy. Almost too easy, actually._  
  
    “It’s getting rather late. Don’t you have somewhere to be...What was your name?” he asked dismissively, not looking up from his book. I stopped picking at my fingers to shoot him a glare.  
  
    “It’s Shale. And my instructions were pretty clear not to leave your side for anything, so lucky you. You have a roommate now.”  
  
    He glanced around the room wearily. “Must you?”  
  
    “Don’t act so excited. Trust me when I say I’m not thrilled about it either.”  
  
    “Trust isn’t my forté. And I don’t see a second bed, do you?”  
  
    “I’ll sleep on the floor. I really don’t care. But we can’t do anything to jeopardize this, so get used to it fast.”  
  
    He shut his book and looked me in the eyes and grinned. I already hated that grin. That grin was trouble. “You can sleep at the foot of my bed. Like a pet.” _Trouble._  
  
    “I’m not your pet and I’m not sleeping with you like one.”  
  
    “I suppose I could kennel you like a dog.” his voice was positively oozing with with self satisfaction. He knew exactly what he was saying.  
  
    “OK. Fine. I’ll sleep at the foot of the bed.” I grimaced. I hated letting him win but I hated the idea of this bastard making me sleep in a cage for his own amusement even more. Might be better for him if I did though, because at this rate I was going to strangle him in his sleep.  
  
    “Good boy. See how things are so much nicer for you when you submit?”  
  
    His tone was shockingly playful. The phrase ‘ _good boy_ ’ rattled around my chest like a new penny in a coin bank and I couldn’t quite figure out if I thought it was endearing or absolutely infuriating coming from him, especially given the context. No. Somehow it was both.  
  
    “I’d rather you not dirty up the sheets. Go clean up and change clothes.”  
  
    I wished he’d stop commanding me to do things I already wanted to do. I desperately didn’t want him to think I was falling into line with his will. The things I did were my ideas and not his. I wanted him to be absolutely sure that no matter what he did, I was not an extension of him. I was myself, and I was only going to do what I wanted.  
  
    Still, no part of me wanted to go to bed with dried blood on my face.  
  
    After I got out of the shower I towel dried my hair and wrapped it around my hips as I stared myself in the mirror. I winced slightly as I touched the ear cuff, skin still somewhat tender, even if the bleeding had stopped. I’d never really been much for jewelry. It was easy to sell, and therefore had been historically very hard to keep. But this was, and I really hated admitting it, actually very pretty. Brushed gold encrusted with a few deep emerald, almost black stones. Well, circumstances surrounding it aside, at least I look great. I slipped some loose pants back on and walked back out to the bedroom. There he was, on the side of the bed lounging in beautifully fitted nightwear in the type of pose they sculpt grecian deities in. Every hair on my body was standing on end.  
  
    “I...didn’t have any extra clothes.” I mumbled, suddenly feeling very exposed and even more uncomfortable. Surprising nobody, he completely ignored what I said. He looked me up and down with absolutely no subtlety and grinned when he was satisfied.  
  
    “That armor did not do you any justice, pet.”  
  
    His voice and words were both cutting and syrupy sweet.  
  
    “Thanks, I think.”  
  
    “It was a compliment, to be clear. You have a lovely body. It’s a shame you hide it all day long.”  
  
    Now it was my turn to ignore him. After all this bullshit I refused to glorify that with a response. I laid down at the bottom end of the mattress, turning my back towards him so I didn’t have to look at him, and so he didn’t have the opportunity to make fun of my face turning red.  
  
    I heard the lights click off and silence and darkness flood the room. I huddled my body into a ball for warmth as cold air prickled against my skin. Whatever kind of scheme this was kept requiring a much higher return on investment to make it worth it.  
  
\----  
  
    It felt like I’d been trying to sleep for hours, but between how cold it was in here without a blanket and the sinking dread of realizing what I’d gotten myself into, sleep wasn’t coming very easily. If I managed to get through this, I’d make a mental note to be less desperate to rise above my station in the future.  
  
    My frustration finally got the best of me and I sat up to examine my surroundings. There had to be something I could at least use to keep me warm for tonight. It was hard to really make out any of the shapes with only the soft glow from the moon through the window to illuminate anything. My gaze drifted over to Loki. I could barely make out his dark silhouette resting in a lump on the left side of the bed. My eyes gazed to his right. An entire side of the bed unused, while he made me sleep at the edge of the bed like an animal. Now that I thought about it, this bed was huge.  
  
    Well that settles it.  
  
    I crawled over as slowly and lightly as I could, so as not to disturb him. As soon as I’d finally inched myself all the way under the covers it was instant relief. Nestling in, I turned to my side, finally feeling like I could fall asleep. At long last, I could feel gravity tugging on my eyelids.  
  
    “Got you.”  
  
    My entire body jolted as I felt a cold arm wrap around my waist. I would have jumped right out of bed if I hadn’t been being held in place.  
  
    “You were supposed to be asleep!” I nearly screamed, trying to calm my nerves from the sudden startle.  
  
    “And you were supposed to be asleep somewhere else, _pet_.”  
  
    “Well maybe you should have _trained me better_.” I spat sarcastically. “Plus it’s freezing in here.”  
  
    I still couldn’t see much, but I felt his hands push me onto my back, pinning me in place by my shoulders. I made several fruitless attempts to struggle free, but only succeeded in tiring myself out. How was he so _heavy_?  
  
    “Maybe you’re right. You clearly require a special kind of training. Shall I show you the ropes? Teach you how to be a well behaved pet instead of a mongrel?”  
  
    “Fuck you.”  
  
    A sudden blunt sting across my face left me hissing as I lifted my hand to sooth it, only to have my wrist taken from me and pinned by my head.  
  
    “Lesson one: never talk back to your master.”  
  
    My breath was tight in my chest as every one of my neurons screamed and futility tried to activate my fight or flight response. I couldn’t see him, couldn’t fight him back, what the hell else was I supposed to do? Panic rattled inside me as I shut my eyes and prayed it would be over soon as tears stung my eyes.  
  
    “Oh you poor thing.” he sighed, caressing my cheek. “Was that too much for you?” The dams broke and tears flowed freely down my face. It wasn’t fear necessarily. I had worked so hard to not feel powerless anymore, and here I was. Powerless. Completely someone else’s mercy. Several lights flickered to life and I found myself face to face with that horrible smile. I swatted his hand away and roughly wiped the tears away with my wrist.  
  
    “If you’re going to kill me, just fucking do it. Get it over with already.”  
  
    “My sweet boy, why would I do that when you much more fun to me alive?”  
  
    “Then just...tell me what you want from me! I already agreed to your plan. You have your insurance. I’m literally spellbound to your honor. Why are you making this so much worse than it has to be?!”  
  
    “I already told you. I wanted a pet. I was very clear about that.”  
  
    “And what does that even mean? What do you want me to do?”  
  
    “Oh my darling, I thought you would never ask.” he sighed, lips diving down to roughly suck my my neck. Every single one of my senses was heightened, and as much as I hated the idea of him knowing it felt good, I wasn’t able to stop the slight moan that escaped my lips. “Oh so you like that do you? Do you want more?”  
  
    “Fu--” I stopped myself when I felt him tense above me.  
  
    “Wonderful. You’re not as dense as your brutish behavior would suggest. Maybe there’s still hope for you.” he laughed teasingly, licking a line from my collarbone to my ear, circling his tongue around the ear cuff proudly. I let out a sigh, muscles tensing as I flexed into the sensation.  
  
    He bit right under the pressure point of my ear and my hips bucked upwards in a fully involuntary motion. It was brief, but I felt his cock, already rock hard, right against my stomach. I looked up wide-eyed at him, his grin on full display as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.  
  
    “Are you really so surprised? Have you never felt a cock become rock hard at the thought of you underneath it before?”  
  
    “No--I mean...yes. Well...”  
  
    “Well?”  
  
    Any cunning response I might have had was trapped in the furthest reaches in the back of my mind. Sex wasn’t a foreign concept to me, but it had been a while since I’d been an active participant with somebody else, so to speak. I gazed into his eyes with white white hot embarrassment, biting my lip as I tried to decide what to do.  
  
    I wish I could say the next thing I did was part of the fight or flight response I was so desperate to activate before. I wish I could say it was only part of my scheme to bust the hell out of here and regain my freedom. But when I reached up and pulled him down toward my lips, all that was on my mind was that I needed him. Now.  
  
    He deepened the kiss hungrily, not asking but demanding entrance with his tongue. I had no choice but to oblige him, or so I told myself.  
  
    After several moments he pulled away, staring down at me like a lion who had caught its prey.  
  
    “Lesson two: if you’re good, your master may just find himself feeling generous enough to give you a reward.”  
  
    I found myself letting out an involuntary sigh of relief, anticipating whatever delights he was offering. Smiling and maintaining eye contact, he lifted my wrists over my head and tied them with loving care put into each knot to the headboard. I twitched in confusion, pulling against the binds only to find myself trapped. And where did that rope even come from?  
  
    “Wait, but you said ‘reward’.” I squawked in confusion, more as a question than a statement.  
  
    “Rewards are for when pets are well behaved. I don’t see anybody who’s been good in this room, do you?” he laughed without waiting for an answer, sitting back on his knees to undo the laces on his pants, and pulling his sizable cock free. “Lucky for you, you have an opportunity to be very good.”  
  
    He inched toward me until his cock was right above my face with his legs on either side of my shoulders. My eyes darted between his face and the large member in front of my face as he looked down at me expectantly.  
  
    I lifted my head forward, testing the tip with my tongue.  
  
    “It’s not poisoned, you know.” he teased flirtatiously. I scowled up at him.  
  
    “If I were you, I’d hold the snark when your cock is this close to my teeth.”  
  
    “Feisty aren’t you?” he purred. I rolled my eyes. “I like that. It makes dominating you all the sweeter.”  
  
    Deciding to set that aside for the time being I leaned in again, swirling my tongue over the head slowly just to see how much I could get away with before he got impatient. The soft, nearly imperceptible moans he produced told me he was not adverse to a little bit of teasing. Good. I was going to have fun with this.  
  
    I started to take it into my mouth little by little, bobbing my head backwards to the tip every few inches or so. I fixed my gaze upwards, as half lidded eyes locked onto the way I worked his cock. I was only slightly frustrated that I couldn’t add to the sensation with my hands, but that was the challenge wasn’t it? My tongue rippled across the underside, licking a line from the base of his balls to the tip of his head before I decided to take as much as I could in my mouth.  
  
    I sank my lips down onto the smooth hard flesh, savoring his grunts and moans as I worked my way all the way down to the base. There was a tiny bit I was unable to fit, but I still found myself impressed with how much I had been able to take. Out of practice, but I still have the touch. One of his hands shot to the headboard next to where my hands were tied to balance himself above me.  
  
    “Don’t you dare stop.” he hissed. I pulled my head back, bobbing up and down in a slow but steady rhythm, swirling my tongue every so often when I got to the tip. Clearly this wasn’t enough for him after a while, as shown when he began to thrust his hips into my mouth. I almost choked, but I was able to recover quickly enough to keep going. The thrusting was erratic, telling me he was close. I did my best to match his tempo with my own movements as I realized how close he really was.  
  
    “I’m going to cum into that gorgeous mouth of yours, and you are going to swallow every drop of my seed.” he groaned. It wasn’t a question, but I let out a soft moan against his cock to signal to him that I understood. I could feel him throbbing in my mouth and moments later my mouth was filled with hot cum.  
  
    A little bit dripped out of the corner of my mouth amid the erratic movements, but I let the rest slide down my throat quickly before he freed my mouth of his member. He beamed a soft smile of satisfaction down on me, face flushed with the afterglow of orgasm and small beads of sweat. He curled his index finger against my cheek, wiping away the stray drop of seed and slipping it into my mouth. I licked it clean, watching his grin grow in approval.  
  
    “Good boy.” he panted in an almost whisper, leaning over me as he steadied himself against the headboard. I felt that same tightness in my chest as when he’d said it before. In my drunk with lust state, all I could think was that I wanted him to call me that all day long while I rode that delicious cock. Surely I’d snap out of it and hate myself for doing this later, but that was a problem for future-Shale and for now I just wanted him to touch me until I was screaming his name.  
  
    “So...did I earn that reward?”  
  
    He turned away from me, fingers diving beneath my waistband to feel my dripping cunt, aching to be touched. He examined his fingers in front of me, covered with my own juices and licked them clean with a smile. The sight alone made me shiver with anticipation.  
  
    “I should say so.”  
  
    He sat back to the right of me, slowly removing the loose pants I’d put on earlier, leaving me completely naked in front of him. Loki surveyed my body, looking me up and down, tracing lines up and down my thighs before lifting one of my legs up onto his shoulder and scooting in between my legs. He bit at my thigh roughly enough to make me wince, and lifted my other leg onto his shoulder. I shifted my weight to my upper back and shoulders, trying not to pull too hard on my restraints. I could feel the rope digging into my wrists slightly, but god if I didn’t need this bad enough that I didn’t care.  
  
    His lips dove into my cunt licking up and down my slit before finding my clit already hard and waiting for him. He licked quick hungry circles around it, sucking on it before licking it flatly.  
  
    “Fuck, Loki.” I sighed, a moan catching in my throat.  
  
    “Mmm, I love it when you say that.” he groaned, biting the inside of my thigh in playful warning. I jolted slightly at the sensation, though it certainly wasn’t a deterrent as the pain faded to a warm pleasurable throb.  
  
    He slid a finger inside of me, curling it up against my inner walls as he lapped at my clit. I tried to hold in the moan, but it came out instead as a whine that surprised even me. I bit my lip in slight embarrassment as he looked down at me and smiled, licking his lips.  
  
    “You don’t have to hold it in you know. I want to hear every wanton gasp and moan that comes from those sweet lips of yours. I want to hear you moan my name while you writhe in ecstasy.” Each sentence was punctuated with a gentle bite, a kiss, licking at my dripping cunt and lapping up every bit of my arousal like a delicious syrup. He gripped me from mid back as he dove in for more, raking his fingers down to my ass as he moaned into my cunt, craving more as my muscles tightened in warning.  
  
    “God...Loki I’m so fucking close, please.” I whimpered. He laughed lowly, returning his hand to my cunt, this time sliding a second finger inside as he started pumping them in and out fast enough that I could almost feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head when I closed them. I was sure I was moaning loud enough to wake the entire building up, but I couldn’t find it in me to care.  
  
    “Tell me who you belong to.”  
  
    “You! Fuck. I belong to you, Loki!” I almost screamed.  
  
    “Then cum for your master.” He wasted no time getting back to work with his tongue as he fingered me into near oblivion.  
  
    “Fuck, god, yes please.” My vision went black as I felt my orgasm not just crash but blast through me as my entire body went stiff as he rode me out with his tongue I could swear I saw the stars behind my eyelids. I gasped for air, trying to catch my breath as he set me down, my whole body limp but certainly not lifeless. “That...that was amazing.”  
  
    He smiled and teasingly pet me on the head, leaning down to kiss me. I could taste myself on his tongue mixed with his own scent and it was nothing short of hypnotic.  
  
    He got up to wash up. I closed my eyes, mind drifting with the soft white noise of the running sink. He came back after a couple of minutes holding a small wet towel. He sat down beside me, wiping my face off for me.  
  
    “I can clean up myself, you know.”  
  
    “Not while you’re still tied up, you can’t.”  
  
    “Then untie me so I can go wash up.” I spat.  
  
    “And here I thought I’d fucked that venom right out of you.” he said flatly as the towel drifted lower, cleaning my lower half.  
  
    “Asshole.”  
  
    “That’s not what you thought of me five minutes ago.” he smiled to himself. Aaaand there it was. There was that delayed reaction to realizing that I had just fucked arguably the biggest asshole on the planet. And now he was cleaning my own arousal off of me while I was still tied to his bed. I wanted to cover my face, but that wasn’t an option, so I just prayed that a sinkhole would open in the ground and swallow me whole. And maybe him as well, just for good measure.  
  
    He was damn talented with his mouth though. Probably talented with other parts too... No. Focus.  
  
    While I was off in my mind mentally cursing myself, he quickly undid the knots that bound my wrists and let them flop to my sides. I flexed them slightly to get the kinks out, tenderly rubbing at the slightly more than faint marks that were left behind.  
  
    There was a click as the lights turned out once again, and the blankets were pulled up over me. I felt Loki pull me in close to him and suddenly realized how exhausted I was. Even in spite of my confusion toward the very mixed signals I was getting from this ‘Loki of Asgard’, I eventually drifted to sleep.  
  
    So much for not dirtying up the sheets, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I have more of this written so if you liked this please leave a comment letting me know!
> 
> No Endgame spoilers, though, I'm about to go see it today. I am so worried. ;w;


End file.
